Head Over Heels
by BoriBabe13
Summary: When things go awry with Cat, will Beck still like Tori? Pairings involved: Bori, Bat, Tandre. Terrible summary. Please read!
1. So Much Confusion

First FanFic! Hope you like!

**I put up a poll regarding the future of this story. Go vote!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious.**

Chapter 1

There he was, standing over at the soda machine. He was talking to Andre. Wow, does he look great today. I was talking about Beck Oliver of course. He's only the hottest guy in school. He doesn't like me like that though. Why would he? If he went out with a girl like Jade then why would he be interested in a girl like me, Tori Vega.

That's what I would've thought a month ago if I were looking at him. Now, I know he likes me. He did try to kiss me twice. I almost kissed him once and the second time I didn't because of Jade. I really wanted to kiss him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Anyway, I really like him. If only I knew how to tell him. God Tori, why are you staring at him!

"Hey hey hey!"

I turned around to find my jumping friend Cat.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cat."

"Tori?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Why are you so...dazed?"

Oh god. Beck is walking over here!

"Huh? Oh, um...I'm not?"

"Yes you are!"

"Hey Tori!" Beck's talking to me! Well, he always does...

"Tori? Hello?" Crap. I was staring at him. Snap out of it!

"Yeah? Sorry..." Oh my goodness am I blushing?

"Oh my God you're blushing!" Cat squealed excitedly.

Oh. My. God.

"Psh. No I'm not..."

"Come on Tor, why are you blushing?" Beck. I can't tell him; he's the reason I'm blushing!

"Uh...I have to get to...class!" I ran off, still blushing by the way. If I'm an actress, why can't I hide my feelings?

~Back with Beck and Cat~

"Hey Beck?" Cat asked.

"What's up Kitty-Cat?" he replied.

"Hahahaha. You called me Kitty-Cat! Anyway, do you maybe want to go out with me sometime?"

"I'm sorry Cat. You know I like Tori..." He said looking truly sorry.

"Oh. Well it's okay. By the way, I'm going to find Tori! Bye!" She said as she skipped down the hallway.

~Sikowitz's class~

"Cat. Why are you bouncing?" Sikowitz asked totally unfazed.

"Because bouncing is fun!" she replied.

"Well sit down!"

"Why? I don't want to!" she started giggling uncontrollably.

Sikowitz left the room and returned with a bright orange ball. Oh no...he has a ball. Last time he had a ball he threw it at Cat when she asked him what the homework was...then he threw it at me... That was not one of my best days at Hollywood Arts...

"Cat. Please sit down."

"But I like bouncing!"

I wasn't looking but from the sound of things, Sikowitz just threw the ball at Cat. I heard the whizzing of the ball passing by and then a shriek from Cat.

"Sikowitz! What was that for?" Beck asked angrily rushing over to Cat.

Great. I like him. He said he likes me. Did he change his mind? Does he now suddenly like Cat? Or is Cat the kind of person that someone can only love like a sister? I really don't want him to like her like that. Gaaaah. Life is just so confusing right now.

* * *

Tori Vega:

Did anyone else notice that Sikowitz isn't in a good mood today?

Mood: Freaked!

Cat Valentine: What do you mean?

Tori Vega: Cat. He THREW a ball at you!

Cat Valentine: Oh yeah. That hurt...

Jade West: Why thank you for telling us Tori. None of us would have guessed otherwise!

Beck Oliver: Jade, can't you be nice to Tori for one day?

Jade West: Now what fun would that be Beck?

* * *

~At Tori's Locker~

Awe. My friends, well Beck, do care about me! He asked Jade why I have to be the one she's always mean to... You know, I was thinking, if Beck and I got together what would our name pairing be? Hmm...Beck and Tori. Beri? Bori? Tock? No...Tock sounds...well stupid and Beri sounds like a fruit. So Bori? Yeah. That's kinda cute actually... I thought smiling to myself.

"Yo Tori! What's with the silly smile?"

I jumped and then turned around to see that it was just my friend Andre.

"Andre! You scared me!" I said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry girl. Didn't mean to. Now are you gonna tell me what's up with that smile or do I have to guess that myself?"

"Well..." I said hesitantly, "to make it more fun, how about you guess?" I giggled.

"Well, I know it isn't because Robbie's now obsessed with male make-up. And I know it isn't because Cat made you brownies, because she made me brownies. And I know it isn't because Rex isn't a freak, because he will always be a freak. And I know it isn't because of Jade because you hate her. So, that just leaves Beck and I to be the reason. Which one?" He said with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Wow. How did you do that?" I said staring at my best friend.

"Never mind that. Am I the reason for your goofy smile?" he asked poking my shoulder playfully.

"Wait, Cat made you brownies? How come I didn't get any brownies?"

"So, it's obviously not me...so it _is_ because of Beck!" Man oh man did he look giddy.

"Psh. No..." Crap. I'm doing it again. Blushing like crap.

"Awe. It is! My best friend is crushing on my other best friend! I gotta go tell Beck!" he started to run off.

"Andre! Don't you _**dare**_ do that to me!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Why not? You guys are so cute together!"

"Andre! Please. I'm begging you!" I said. And I was. I was literally begging him.

"Well..." Andre said. God I really hope he doesn't say he's going to tell Beck. My life would be O-V-E-R, over.

**Cliffhanger! So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! Like I said, it's my first fanfic so cut me some slack!**

**xoxo**

**BoriBabe13**


	2. Could it Be?

**~Vega House~**

So, it's two hours later and Andre still hasn't told me whether or not he's going to tell Beck. I assume I should be worried...

_Buzzzz..._

I jumped having realized that I was completely zoned out and got a text message.

* * *

**To: _Tori_**

**From: _Beck_**

HI TORI! Hahahaha. I stole Beck's phone! :)

Guess whooooooo? P.S. I HAVE RED HAIR! AHAHAHA :)

* * *

It was a message from Cat...I guess I should respond. If I don't then her feelings would be hurt...

* * *

**To: _Beck_**

**From: _Tori_**

Kitty-Cat, why do you have Beck's cell?

xoxo ~Tori

* * *

I still don't get why Cat would have his cell phone. I mean, she does have her own. Why would he let her have his cell? Must check TheSlap right now...

I logged onto TheSlap and looked at Beck's profile. This is what it said:

**Beck Oliver:**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Beck doesn't have his phone. Black is a depressing color...awe. Now I'm sad... Wait. Why is everyone calling me Kitty-Cat?

**Mood:** Sad...

**Tori Vega:** Cat. Not funny. I want my cell phone back.

**Beck Oliver**: Woah. Since when do you know Tori's password?

**Tori Vega**: Since she signed in on my computer and never logged out.

**Tori Vega**: Beck! Why did you let her take your cell?

**Beck Oliver**: I'll text you. Yeah. She gave me my phone back...

Could things be less complicated? Of course! When can things not be less complicated?

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate. I had completely forgotten that Beck said he was going to text me. Speaking of texts, Cat never texted me back. Maybe Beck got his phone back not too long after... I felt my phone vibrate again. Why would he send me multiple messages? I pondered over that and then I realized that my phone kept vibrating. Was he calling me?

I looked at the caller ID and saw Beck's name on my screen.

I sighed heavily as I answered my phone. Man do my friends give me headaches. Don't get me wrong. I love them. It's just...well Cat in particular is just...way too hyper.

"Hey Beck!" I said trying to sound as cheery as I could.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who has a crush on me." I could hear him chuckling in the background.

"Andre told you? I'm going to kill him!" I picked up a blue pillow from my bed and threw at my door.

"HEY! That wasn't very nice Tori!" My door wasn't closed all the way and the pillow hit Trina in the face. I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Tori!" she whined. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. And if you don't mind, I'm on the phone." I said pushing my door closed.

"Sorry Beck, I hit Trina with a pillow..."

"Now why would you want to kill Andre? That's not a very nice thing to do Tori." He said completely ignoring the fact that I had said something off topic.

"I know, but I told him not to tell you. I put an emphasis on not and everything! And why are you not all weirded out by this!"

"Because Tori, you already know I like you. I was worried you didn't like me anymore. You know, that you moved on." Awe. I could tell he was blushing just by the sound of his voice.

"Now whom would I have moved onto?" I said practically dying of laughter.

"Now it's you who has to stop laughing. And I thought you might have moved onto someone like Ryder or back to Danny."

"Beck, I told you I like you. I wasn't sure I still did because I didn't want to hurt Jade. But then I saw the way you got mad at Sikowitz for hurting Cat. I started to wonder if maybe you had started crushing on her because I couldn't kiss you. And before you say anything, don't tell me you don't love Cat. I know you do." God, I was almost in tears. Anymore of this and it would be emotional torture for me.

Beck laughed a bit. It was the quiet and friendly kind of laugh though, not the wow-how-could-you-be-so-stupid kind of laugh.

"Yeah I do love Cat, but like a little sister. Sure, I would do anything for her or do anything to protect her, but that's not because I'm crushing on her."

"Well, now I feel kind of stupid."

"Don't worry. You look really adorable when you think you're being stupid."

"Your loss. You can't see me."

"We can change that if you want." Talk about getting goosebumps. I let out a deep sigh and thought about what I was going to say next...

"Beck, why do you like me anyway? I mean you went out with Jade!"

"Yeah, and Jade used to be a happy girl. She used to be nice to people. But then something changed. I don't know what. When we broke up she wasn't the girl I fell in love with. She was someone completely different. And I like you because you're kind and silly and absolutely gorgeous."

Oh. My. Gosh. I need a minute to just take all of this in. I remember Cat telling me once that Jade had changed because she got so jealous of all the girls who hit on Beck. I don't want to be that girl. I don't want to be like Jade. In fact, I don't want to even think about being like Jade. Unfortunately, I have to put my eagerness to stop thinking about it on hold. I think I love Beck. I think I have since the moment I spilt coffee on his shirt. I couldn't help but smile while I was reminiscing. A cough broke my thoughts. I must have been silent for too long...oops.

"Tori..." Beck said. He sounded nervous, which was completely and totally unusual for him. He's Beck Oliver. He's never nervous!

"What is it Beck?" He's really nervous. Why is he nervous? If anyone should be nervous it should be me! I'm the one who just realized that I'm in love with my best friend! Unless...no way. That's a preposterous idea.

"I really shouldn't be saying this but, I think I-" and that's all I heard. The line got disconnected.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter! And yes, I do realize that we never found out why Cat had Beck's phone. Just wait (; It's all going to work out. Promise! Now, I have a new poll open (same from Ch. 1, if you haven't voted, I'd appreciate it!). I'll have chapter 3 up soon! Sorry if you don't like the fanfic by the way. First one. **

**xoxo  
**

**-BoriBabe13  
**


	3. Relationships!

**Just a few shoutouts!**

**ToriandBeckForever: Thanks for liking! I'm trying to update every day!**

**FurryFriends143: Sorry about the poll. I fixed it now so it should be up. Thanks for liking!**

**Anyway it is VERY IMPORTANT that you go and vote in the poll(: I'll write you a special chapter all in Beck's POV if more than 6 people vote!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

~**Tori's Room~Monday Night~**

What? What on earth was Beck going to tell me? I need to find out. I also need to find out why the line got disconnected. He wouldn't've hung up on me. That's not like Beck. I checked my cell to find a text from none other than the devil herself. Jade.

* * *

**To: **_**Vega**_

**From: **_**Jade**_

Hey Vega. What's Beck doing calling you 11 o'clock at night?

* * *

First of all, weird. Second of all, how on earth had she known that Beck had called me. Why did she care anyhow?

* * *

**To: **_**Jade**_

**From: **_**Tori**_

Why do you even care Jade?

* * *

I waited for what seemed like hours. I never got a text back.

At 2:30 I decided it was probably a good time for me to try and get some sleep. Problem was, there was no way I would be able to sleep knowing that Jade knew when Beck called me.

At six-thirty in the morning I finally stopped trying to sleep and untangled myself from the mess that my duvet had become. I walked downstairs and into the sweet aroma of Belgian waffles. I looked around but all I saw was a note on the table. Hmm...no one ever cooks and then just leaves it like that. What game are they playing?

When I approached the table I found a note from...Trina? This can't be right. Trina doesn't write. She yells. I picked up the note and read it.

_Hey baby sis! I heard you tossing all night long. I gave Mom twenty dollars to make you waffles for breakfast! Enjoy them!_

_P.S. turn the card over._

What? There were no waffles anywhere. Nonetheless I turned the note over and found Trina's scribble once again.

_Sorry sis. I got hungry and ate them. You're walking to school by the way. Sorry!_

_xxx_

_Trina_

Typical Trina. Of course she ate the waffles she paid Mom to make me. Oh and now I don't have a ride to school. I checked the clock on the oven and it said 6:45. I still had time to find a friend to take me to school. First on my list: Beck. I don't want to get on Jade's bad side. Really I don't. I mean they were broken up now so I can hang out with him if I want, right? Plus I really want to find out what he was going to tell me last night.

* * *

**To: **_**Beck**_

**From: **_**Tori**_

Hey! Trina ate my waffles and ditched me. Can I get a ride to school? PRETTY pleaseee?

* * *

I waited for about half a minute before I got a response to the message I sent Beck. And I was pleased with the outcome!

* * *

**To:**_** Tori**_

**From: **_** Beck**_

Sure, I'll take you. I'm not even going to ask. Be ready in 10.

* * *

_See Trina? I can get a ride to school cause I actually have friends! Ha!_ I gloated to myself. I was in the middle of feeling guilty for saying that, even if it was in my own mind, when I realized that I only had ten minutes to get ready. I still needed to get dressed!

I ran up into my bedroom to find my room a total mess. Guess what Trina did before she left? Yup, you got it right. She rummaged through my closet until she found what she was looking for. What that was exactly, I have no idea. I looked through my closet, well what was left of it, and found a bright blue tee shirt and light wash skinny jeans. I pulled on some flat brown boots and grabbed my bag just in time to hear the doorbell.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door in such a rush I nearly crashed into Beck.

_Okay. You're going to ask him what he was saying last night. Don't wimp out Tori. _I thought to myself as we walked to his car. He opened my door for me. He is such a gentleman! Too bad he's not my gentleman...

Halfway to school I finally worked up the nerve to ask him.

"So...what was it that you were saying last night? You know, before we got disconnected?" I decided not to bother with the whole creepy-message-from-Jade part of the recap.

"Oh. Well, I was going to tell you that I...well I..." he seemed to be at a loss for words. And at a convenient time too if I might add. We had just pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

"Beck?" I asked looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I think I love you Tori." He quickly looked away. I don't know what to think. I can't think. I'm not processing this. I must not be. Next thing I know I leaned over to the drivers side and kissed Beck on the cheek. I didn't know what else to do. Either way, I smiled broadly.

"So, I take it you love me too?" I'm sorry. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. I love you too Beck." I'm still not thinking. It's not good to not be thinking. And that's when I remembered what my dad told me one night. He said 'Tori, don't ever do anything without thinking. Especially when it comes to boys.' He seemed so serious.

I must have dazed out again because next thing I knew I was being kissed by Beck. The Beck Oliver. Our first true kiss had finally come. And it was quite passionate if I might say so. I could feel how gentle his lips were. It was like he was trying not to break me. Like he was trying so hard not to have this develop into something we might regret.

I hated myself for doing this. I really hated myself for it. But I had to. I pulled away slowly and giggled. I couldn't help but think that I sounded like Cat.

"So Miss Tori Vega, where does this leave us?" He asked while getting out of his truck.

"Well, I guess that's for you to decide. Do you want us to be a so-called item?" I said while opening my door.

"Yeah. I do. I always have. I have since the first day you came to HA." He took my hand and smiled that sweet smile of his.

I giggled once more as we walked through the from doors. We were still holding hands and looking as happy as ever.

And that's when it hit me.

**What suddenly hit Tori? Hmm...not so sure myself. Please review! I really hope you guys are liking this! It's really fun to write this! So, I am repeating verbatim what I said above. I will write a special chapter all in Beck's POV if more than 6 people vote in the poll!**

**I'll post another chapter tomorrow! Or maybe a few tomorrow...(;**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


	4. Reality? What, no!

**Hey guys! Once again, vote in the poll? Please? Only one person has so far and you need 6 votes at least for the special chapter! Okay. Shoutouts real quick are:**

**TeamVictorious: Glad you really love it! I look forward to writing the future chapters!**

**ToriandBeckForever: Really happy you love it!**

**cheysma2000: Reallly glad you're enjoying it!**

**Okay so, I'm really glad you guys love it and just stick with me even if some parts don't make sense. It'll work out. Okay. So without further a wait, Chapter 4!**

**~Hollywood Arts Performing High School~Tuesday Morning~**

I gulped as I stared ahead of me. So many glares and death-stares. It gave me chills just to walk down the halls. It was quiet. I could tell everyone was staring at us. I glanced up at Beck and saw that he had his usual smile on his face. Does he not notice any of this?

I must have squeezed his hand because once we got to my locker he pulled me in for a gentle kiss and whispered "Everything'll be okay."

I was skeptical. I really was. I don't know if I can do this. Put up with all the stares and glares. I see now why Jade was so mean. Can you blame the girl?

"I don't know Beck, I'm scared." I whispered back.

"I know you are. You don't have a reason to be." He mumbled slightly.

"Why? You don't seem to be scared. You don't have girls giving you death-stares!" I said my voice slightly rising. Uh-oh. Were people starting to stare? I noticed some girls started to smirk and look my way. All I could do was pretend not to notice. No way was I going to let something petty like a few...hundred...jealous girls break us up.

"Tori, I'm scared just like you are." He said taking my hands. His piercing brown eyes stared deeply into mine. I could feel the butterflies come and spine tingle.

"Beck, you don't have any reason to be scared!" Were my eyes tearing up?

"I'm scared because I don't know how those girls are going to treat my girlfriend. Tori, you have a tendency to be vulnerable sometimes. I don't want you to get hurt. And sure, you have girls giving you death-stares but I have guys who would love to go out with you. And some of those guys may just be willing to hurt me to go out with a certain girl, whom by the way is absolutely stunning." Awe. He is so sweet. I'm literally crying right now. Everyone's staring. I don't know if they think we broke up or what because our conversation was so hushed. He leaned down and wiped my tears away from my face and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I heard people grown while we were hugging. I opened my eyes long enough to see that there was a crowd of people standing around us. I was surprised to see that not only the girls seemed disappointed, the guys seemed to be upset as well. Could Beck be right? Could there really be guys who are willing to hurt him to go out with me? Oh goodness, I can't keep thinking like this. If I do keep thinking like this I'll start to be paranoid. I'm still worried. I don't think Beck thinks it's a problem though. He seems confident in me.

_BRINGGG! BRINGGG!_

The bell has rung. Beck took my hand once more as we headed off to Sikowitz's first period acting class.

As we walked in Sikowitz's class everyone stared at us. And I do mean everyone. Even the reactors stared at us! Well, it makes sense, all they do anyway is react. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about Jade. She was staring at me like she wanted to stab her favorite pair of scissors into me a billion times.

I screamed when I saw Sikowitz crawl through the window. _Just great_, I thought,_ now everyone's staring at you again. Really smooth Tor..._

"Tori. Why the sudden screaming?" Asked my estranged teacher.

"Oh, you just scared me. That's all." I looked at the floor. Oh no. My new boots had blue paint on them. How did that happen? Oh well, I probably shouldn't be thinking about it at a-

"Tori, since when have you been scared of me?" My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke.

"Well, um...I don't know?" I squeezed Beck's hand as if to tell him to stop this embarrassment.

He seemed to get the hint.

"Sikowitz, what are we doing today?"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking- Good Ghandi! Are you and Tori going out?" Really Sikowitz? You just now notice that?

"Uh yeah. Now back to the lesson plan?" Was I thankful for him. I don't know what I'd do without him. It seems...not scary but weird...to think of what I'd do without him.

"Oh right. I was thinking...alphabetical improv! Well, I just now thought of it. I decided that's where you two first kissed and now you're going out so..." He trailed off in confusion.

Beck and I sat down. The entire class was still staring at us. Well, almost. The only person _not_ staring at us was Cat. I was sure Jade would be upset, which she was, so I don't get why she was still staring. Unless she was plotting out ways to kill me in my sleep. Okay, there I go again. Again with the paranoia. I think I need to talk to Lane. I think I also need to find out why Cat isn't staring at us like everyone else. She hasn't said a word all class and she usually talks non-stop or she's all happy and excited. Today she didn't do either. She didn't act all happy and she didn't talk a lot. Was she happy for me?

I tried texting her. Multiple times. She never responded once. Something's not right with Cat. Did it have anything to do with me? Or Beck? God, what if she likes Beck? I don't know I'd be able to stand that. I would be dating my best friend's crush and my enemy's ex-boyfriend.

My life just got a whole lot weirder.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had summer school today and let me tell you, French is exhausting. I may also have temporary writer's block. I WILL defeat writer's block! I will work all night if I have to! I hoped you guys liked the chapter. Sorry if you didn't! Review for me please? And don't forget to go vote for Beck's POV! Thanks for all the positive support!**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry I haven't been posting for the past couple of days. I have some SERIOUS writer's block when it comes to this story. However, I have plenty of other ideas and I have ideas for chapters in the future. If anyone wants to give me any ideas I am openly accepting them! PM me instead of review!**

**So sorry! I have to keep writing, so I'm writing another fanfic. It WILL NOT be up before the other is finished...or well, that all depend on if I get any ideas. So PLEASE PM me!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


	6. Complications

**Hello again fellow fanfickers! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway, shout out to TeamVictorious for the the positive attitude! I'm really glad everyone is liking this fic and that everyone is being so patient with me while I write this. So, I will attempt to write a chapter with writer's block. Hope you like it!**

**~Hollywood Arts~Tuesday's Lunch Hour~**

I have to find Cat. I just _have _to find her. It's not like her to act all glum and down and stuff. Gaaah. It's never been like her to do that. I need to find that crazy girl! But just so we're clear I mean crazy in a good way. And there I go again...

**Tori Vega:**

Cat where are you? Need to talk! Also need to see Lane...

**Mood:** Searchy ;{D

**Cat Valentine: **I'm right here.

**Tori Vega:** No Cat, like in actual life.

**Cat Valentine:** Oh. The bathroom.

Haha! I found Cat! Well, she told me where she was...but still! Anyways, what am I going to ask her?

I walked into the bathroom to find Cat sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kitty-Cat." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why does everyone call me Kitty-Cat?" She replied while getting up.

"What do you mean?" She opened her mouth to speak but then I realized we were better off not knowing. "Never mind. Why were you all upset earlier?"

"Tori, I kind of like Beck." She looked down at her shoes and then back at me.

"Cat, why are you upset about that?"

"Because. You're going out with him now. I love that you're going out and you guys look so cute, but I just can't help but like him." She had tears in her eyes. Oh Cat, why do you have to make things so difficult?

"Well, don't you like someone else?" I sure hope she does. I don't know what I'd do if she only likes Beck.

"Well yeah, but Rex scares me." I could tell she was blushing even though her red velvet colored hair was blocking her face.

"Awe! Cat that is so cute!" I pulled her to her feet and she smiled. "We're going to go tell him."

"What? Tori!" Right when things start going well...

"Why not?"

"Cause...I don't want him to know right now." Awe. Cat was a shy girl. I knew that. But Robbie? I never would have guessed Robbie.

"Andre told Beck that I like him. And look at us now Kitty-Cat. We're going out!" Wow, that felt good to say. It was almost like I needed to say it in order to get my confidence back. Maybe I won't have to talk to Lane anymore... What? A girl can be hopeful can't she?

We walked out of the bathroom and back to our lunch group. Cat sat next to Robbie and started giggling. Everyone stared at her.

"Why are you all staring at me?" She really can be a ditz.

"Cat. You're giggling and sitting next to Robbie." Beck pointed out the obvious. Well, I guess Cat doesn't like the obvious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shouted as she got up and ran away.

I sat next to Beck and let out a deep sigh.

"What's up, babe?" He said poking my shoulder.

"Cat and drama." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair. Could we be any cuter?

"Drama is good for you." He is so reassuring.

"How?" Why am I being so skeptical?

"Well, I'm not so sure actually...so never mind."

"Well how nice of you to care." I looked up at him and I couldn't help but smile.

"I was the one who said drama is good for you!" Haha. I love messing with him!

"Ugh. I thought I sat over here to get away from all this mushy crap." Wait, since when was Jade sitting at the table?

"Jade, you know Tori and I are together. You saw her sitting here. Why did you sit here?"

"Because Beck, I still love you." She winked at him. I felt Beck tense up. Oh my God, I think he still has feelings for Jade!

A few awkward minutes went by. That's it, I can't take it anymore. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I heard Beck and Andre call my name as I ran to the bathroom. I didn't hear footsteps behind me, way to run after your girlfriend.

As soon as I reached the bathroom I leaned against the wall and eventually found myself sitting on the floor sobbing.

"Tori?" I heard a timid voice ask.

"Cat? What are you doing in here?" I wiped away my tears so that I could see the perky red-head.

"I always run in here when someone upsets me. What's wrong with you? You look like you just lost your favorite stuffed animal!" She sat down beside me and started playing with my hair.

"Cat, Jade told Beck she still loves him and he got all tense and didn't say anything and then I ran in here and you found me and..." I trailed off realizing that I was starting to babble.

"It's okay Tori. Maybe you and Beck just need a few days apart. That's what my brother did when he was seeing this girl."

"Cat, where was the girl from?" I worried about her brother sometimes...all the time.

"A school for troubled girls. Her name was Klairissa. She was really pretty."

"What happened after the few days apart?" At least I'm not still thinking about Beck and Jade. Gosh, can't I stay on topic for once?

"Klairissa started seeing my brother's best friend. But don't worry, they broke up." She nodded reassuringly.

"How is this supposed to make me feel any better?" I was starting to cry again. I really hate crying.

"I don't know. Don't cry!" She put her arms around me as I mumbled something that no one would probably ever be able to understand.

We sat there for a long time. I heard two class bells ring; my parents are going to kill me when they find out I skipped today.

I sat up when I heard footsteps. I know those combat boots, I thought. I looked up and sure enough it was Jade. It wasn't just Jade though. It was Jade wearing Beck's jacket.

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers! I think that chapters don't really end well without them. Oh and if you guys don't like the story...don't read it. Simple as that. Thanks for all the comments!**

**xoxo**

**-BoriBabe13**


End file.
